TwitchPlaysEverything Wiki
Welcome to the TwitchPlaysEverything Wiki This Wiki is based on the Twitch Plays Series (managed primarily by lucasortizny). Contributions are welcome, we are here to highlight a few prominent members of the Twitch Plays series. All pages under the [http://twitchplays.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TPE_Documented TPE Documented] category includes information relating to the TPE Channel submitted by anyone. If you would like to see specific rules about a specific game that goes on stream, you can find it under the Games category. Any information that is cross-checked by moderators will have a disclaimer prior to the article. Those articles can be found here. A Special thanks to the moderators of the Twitch Channel, Jdog, Pump Magic, the Community Documents Creators, and the community for being so supportive of this community. You guys are truly the best! Current Game: Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Quick Links Here are some quick links for you! * Games List * Game Documentations * Twitch Channel * Discord * Game Documentations (Mobile) * Tutorial * Wiki Updates * Server Icons Announcements/Important Information Latest Update February 8th, 2018 '''-- Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga has been initiated You can check it out in the Twitch channel. Learn more information about the game through the official Game Documentation, that will be updated with the new game. Now for some updates!!! # Some pages now have polls added so you can give feedback on different aspects of the community. # The Games Documentation section and its mobile counterpart now have the current doc located at the very top so you no longer need to be looking for the game that we are playing! # Tables, Tables, and EVEN MORE TABLES make things look nice in formatting. You could say I've been learning a bit. # Kimi added a bit more information about games, making the profiles continue to be completed at a decent pace. # New Server Icon page goes over the previous server icons of the TPE Discord! Although nothing is posted now, you can certainly look in the future for more of this awesome stuff! # New Theme Design, Backgrounds, and Headings. Makes this entire Wiki a whole lot cleaner! That is all for the current update. Find out more information as time passes and this Wiki gets updated more and more! ''Previous Updates''' '''February 1st, 2018 '-- Super Mario Galaxy has been completed! Because of the completion (finally) of Super Mario Galaxy, the Wiki now has a page on it! Read more about it here. The Discord will now be themed based on the game we will be playing. This includes text channels, voice channels, the server name, the server image, and role names! Join the Discord if you haven't here. More information coming soon! 'January 9th, 2018 '-- A bit more things were updated! # More games are being added, again thanks to Kimimaru! # Information (specifically in the Games Documentation hub) is now verified! It will have a disclaimer before the beginning of the article! # The new Updates lists all the updates, so this main page doesn't become crowded! :D That's all for now. We'll be right back soon mmmmmm... Notable Community Contributions Special Thanks to: * Kimimaru -- for being one of the most active members in the community contributing to this Wiki. * Mooismyusername -- for gathering the different documents so they can be organized properly. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:TPE Documented __NOEDITSECTION__